


Sleep Together

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: There's one thing they can't do.





	Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> from porn_tree
> 
> (minor edits)

They'd tried, of course, over the years - but every attempt ended in failure.

Sometimes it ended with bruises. Sometimes just bruised egos. One spectacular time, a window somehow ended up broken.

At least they'd quickly learned to laugh it off.

Dextera and Sinistra, despite doing most everything else together, couldn't sleep in the same bed. They could share a bathroom - they could even share a shower.

But share a bed? Not if actual sleeping was involved.

Sex was fine - usually in Sinistra's room but sometimes in Dextera's. Sometimes also in the shower or some other room. All fine and expected.

However, at the first yawn, one of them quickly fled for safety before an epic battle of elbows and shoulders and ice cold feet got underway. Sinistra was a terrible blanket hog. Dextera tended to sprawl sideways.

There was no way to make it work so they didn't.

Sinistra tried not to think about the afterwards as Dextera thrust into him. But they were on his bed and Dextera was touching him just right. And it was late even for a weekend...

"You okay?" Dextera questioned. He paused in his motion and reached to run a hand through Sinistra's hair. Sinistra managed a soft little noise - what had his expression looked like?

"I'm fine," Sinistra replied. He tugged Dextera down for a kiss and shifted his body so Dextera could thrust harder and deeper. Everything felt good. It would be okay to come. He'd keep Dextera close for as long as he could and then--

Too soon he cried out and too soon, Dextera echoed him. After a few more kisses, Dextera finally pulled back to find a towel.

A bit of clean up, a goodnight kiss -- Sinistra cocooned himself in his blankets in record time. It was a bit lonely sometimes, but it would only be for a few hours. 

And really, it was safer for everyone.


End file.
